Relics
"Relics" (レリクス Rerikusu), also known as the "land at the ends of the planet" or "Prison of Souls" ( の Tamashī no Rōgoku) is a place dedicated to Dragon Deity of Destruction, Gyze, led by Evil God Bishop, Gastille. Background "Relics", the Prison of Souls Created by "Evil God Bishop, Gastille", Relics is another dimension that pulls and absorbs Cray's negative emotions. This endless space of land covered by blood, bone and entrails is literally "Hell". The only proper building in this space is "The Temple" held by Gastille. "The dead", or the negative minds called so, fight each other, and more negative thoughts are created in these fights. These negative thoughts are exploited to maintain Relics. By the way, Gastille calls this Relics "the origin and the experimental place". His true intentions are unknown, but from his words, it is very likely that "there are other Relics" or "new Relics is going to be created". None except Relics's creator Gastille know the reasons and purposes of creating this space. 'The Bishop's Shade behind the Great War -The Completion of Void Relics-' At the moment the two planets face their crises, "Evil God Bishop, Gastille" took his steps, not on Cray, not on Planet E, but totally behind the scenes. As everyone focused on the immediate crises, he plotted to consolidate the resurrection of "Gyze". His scheme was to create a new Prison of Souls, surpassing the two Relics he had created, that is, "Relics Prototype" on Cray and "Relics Second" on Planet E. The Prototype was infilled with the excessive power of Gyze, and fell as the space itself could not withstand the power. The Second Type was constructed by the minimal power, making it ineffective in collecting negative emotions. After the two failures, Gastille finally figured out the sign of success---the space filled by Gyze's mighty destructive power finely at the maximum limit, the Prison Fortress of Souls "Void Relics" was completed. The Destructive Deity's will swirled in this space, and this time, the space dragged not only those fallen to their negative thoughts, but all void spirits... with this space in hand, Gastille attempted to extract energy from all worlds, dimensions and spacetimes for Gyze's resurrection. The result was a monstrous increase in energy collection efficiency, drastically accelerating the doomsday countdown. The plot was most deadly to the world, just as he plotted. However, the present, the past and the future were intermingled in this chaotic space, and the distortion of spacetime brought hope and despair to this space in an unexpected manner. The Light and the Flame---what are the two invaders of the void prison fortress going to bring to the world? Hope, or despair? Cray Lore "Relics" is a parallel dimension that drags in dead souls consumed by negative thoughts. Claret Sword Dragon's soul was thus captured to this land after having been devoured by Aurageyser Doomed. Here, like a hellish prison, the "living dead" are bound to fight among themselves in an endless war, creating even more negative thoughts. This fact is also the basis of the power of "Dominate", which Shiranui currently possesses. Relics is where Shiranui received the power of the Evil Eye from Atagolord, and where he also was able to Diffride forcibly onto Kazumi Onimaru. His Evil Eye, however, is in fact a portion of the true power of Atagolord's leader, Gastille. Later, after Shiranui, Chaos Breaker Dragon voluntarily visited this land in order to learn about Diffride, probably for his own desire for destruction. Earth Lore Apostles of Gyze have the ability to banish those who lose a Cardfight against them to this dimension. This was used to capture potential vessels for the revival of Gyze. Those fighters would be given a time limit, signified by "Gyze's Crest" on their right hand, which would light up, clockwise, from time to time as the bond between the fighter and their avatar is eroded. When all 6 branches are illuminated, the bond would be completely severed. However, anyone else who was dragged there along with that losing fighter would not be affected by this. It is revealed that Relics relies on "Generators", and as of Z Episode 7: Relics Crisis, everyone is freed by the destruction of Relics' Generators, and subsequently Relics itself. It is affirmed by Gastille that, even if they managed to protect one or two Generators, it won't help in Relics' maintenance. It is then revealed in Z Episode 13: The Vessel of Gyze that Darkface had created a clear, glass-like device with Gyze's Crest to act in place of Relics, thus bringing back the "Gyze's Crest" fighters had when they're imprisoned in the Relics. List of Inhabitants Summoned By Stride *Enma Stealth Dragon, Maguntenbu *Enma Stealth Rogue, Mujinlord (Administrator) *Rikudo Stealth Rogue, Atagolord Lost Souls *Idea-drones *Supremacy Dragon, Claret Sword Dragon Revolt *Dragfencer, Dagda Imprisoned by Apostles As of Z Episode 7: Relics Crisis, everyone is freed by the destruction of Relics. By Chaos Breaker *Chrono Shindou *Rin Hashima By Dumjid * Kazuma Shouji By Valeos * Taiyou Asukawa Others *Evil God Bishop, Gastille (Leader) *Tsuneto Tado (Dragged in unintentionally along with Chrono, freed) Gallery RelicsPrison2.png RelicsPrison3.png Battles Relics was equipped with the ability to create illusions designed specifically for an opponent. In episode 21 it was revealed that Relics could create generic opponents that used faded copies of the opponent’s deck. Category:Planet Cray Category:Places